


【茉莉阿福】更衣室

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	【茉莉阿福】更衣室

-极度OOC，文笔烂，隐晦更衣室开车预警，没有露骨描述，但不能接受请千万不要往下看  
-CP是Dejounte Murray（德章泰默里）/Bryn Forbes（布林福布斯），都是狗刺三年级生，可以算拉郎，没有CP名，叹气  
-短小一发完，刺矿G7赛后速打，没什么逻辑，在那啥边缘丧心病狂地试探

Bryn Forbes的第三个赛季结束了。

洗完了澡，Bryn坐在客队更衣室的长椅上发呆，头上顶的毛巾还印着Go Spurs Go。  
Bryn不停回想着刚刚的比赛，奇怪的是他没有想全队糟糕的命中率，没有想自己投进的追近比分的进球，没有想DeMar被帽掉的上篮，也没有想最后时刻诡异的断线，反而满脑子都是，我怎么掉球了，如果我没有掉球就好了。Dejounte走近的时候Bryn依然维持着这样的姿势——胳膊肘撑着膝盖，低下的头上盖着块毛巾。

Dejounte自然地抬起手，用毛巾裹住Bryn没有吹干的头发揉搓起来，“怎么样，没我还是不行吧？”  
“你来了。”Bryn没有抬头。  
“现在知道一个二防球员有多重要了？”Dejounte打趣道。  
“嗯。”毛巾下传来Bryn闷闷的声音。  
“那前几场是不是有人和我说，咱们现在有Derrick了，还有Lonnie，我早就成村忘了来着？”不同于Bryn，Dejounte的话听起来轻飘飘的。  
“LaMarcus和DeMar，Derrick和Lonnie，他们都很好，你也很好，是我不行。”Bryn没有理会Dejounte。  
“谁说的？你去看看赛后的评论，就数你没挨骂。连我这个一场没打的人都被质疑运动能力会不会受到影响，只有提到你全是夸的。”Dejounte把毛巾搭在自己肩上，半蹲在Bryn面前，语气是和上一句截然不同的认真，“我说你行。”  
“我掉球了。”  
“你进的更多。”  
“我常规赛也打得太差了。”  
“那我还赛季报销了呢，你这个赛季进步多快啊。再说了打不好不怪你，要怪就怪Pop，硬让你打控卫，怕不是假酒喝多了。”  
Bryn扯了扯嘴角，露出一丝苦笑。

“别不开心，下个赛季再来，我们打到现在已经够厉害了。看看，我们可是首轮最后一个被淘汰的。”Dejounte坐到了Bryn身边，揽住他，“再说下赛季还有我呢。”  
“你伤好全了吗？”Bryn把头靠在Dejounte的肩膀上。  
“早好了，没看见我扣篮吗，不行等回去我就给你表演个大风车！”  
“原地的那种吗？”Bryn终于笑了。  
“你想看什么都行。”Dejounte揉了揉Bryn还没干透的头发。  
“Dejounte。”  
“嗯？”  
“下个赛季你会回来吗。”  
“当然，为了你我也得回来。”  
“休赛期一起训练吧。”  
“那必须的，你不来我就天天去你家抓人。”Dejounte伸出手指蹭了蹭Bryn的鼻子，换来Bryn迅速在他左脸颊上的一啄。

“这样就想打发我了？不够。”Dejounte翻身把Bryn按在长椅上，还没忘了用揉成一团的毛巾垫在Bryn的头底下。  
“别，万一有人来呢！”  
“不会，我进来的时候锁门了。”把领带松了松扔到一边，Dejounte解开了自己衬衫的扣子。  
“那一会还得做赛后采访！”  
“我们俩不去没人在乎的，那些媒体都只想看Pop和LaMarcus、DeMar他们。”Dejounte按住了Bryn的手，用自己的嘴唇把Bryn还没说完的话堵了回去。  
接着咿咿呀呀的声音变了调，不时夹杂着两句“操你的”、“好好好正在做呢”。

浴室里，全身上下只围着一条浴巾的Derrick White此刻很崩溃——你们要搞回家搞啊！这样我还怎么出去！


End file.
